In the context of boating it is desirable to be able to clean the hull of a boat while standing on another boat, or on a pier, etc. Published U.S. Pat. specification No. 6,263,821 to Hodder (incorporated herein by way of reference) describes a boat hull cleaner designed specifically to meet this goal. In general terms, the hull cleaner includes a handle in the form of a pole, and a cleaning head (eg a brush or scourer, etc). The pole has a joint in its mid section so that it can be set at an angle and maintained there to facilitate the hull cleaning process. A further joint is arranged at the end of the pole to enable the pole to assume an adjustable angle with respect to the cleaning head. One embodiment of the present invention provides a knuckle suitable for use as at least one of these pole joints.
The term “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprising”, or “comprised”, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively—ie to convey “consisting of or including”.